Dance With Me
by mspolapotter
Summary: Who would've known that Harry and Hermione dance? Well, both of them know now and they enter a dance competition. Gryffindor's fate now lies on their...well, feet. Against all odds, they have to work out their differences and dance their way to victory.
1. The Announcement

This is my very first fanfic so it's a really short one. Before reading, take a deep breath and visualize Harry and Hermione together...dancing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.

Thanks so much to my friends who've taught how to love dancing even though I'm not good at it!

Without further ado...

* * *

_Chapter __1: The Announcement_

Harry found the opening feast extremely boring. So boring, in fact, that he had memorized the series of events.

That's one side of him. He easily gets bored in things he isn't interested in or gotten too fond of. But one thing he'll never get tired of? Dancing. According to what his godfather Sirius said to him once, Harry looked like he was "born along with a cassette player." Harry had taken on every dance, secretly buying CD's and hiding them away from the Dursley's . Then, when they went away without him, he played them on Dudley's player. When the melody would start, his body would move freely, as if he were in a dream. He could time and dance to anything especially jazz, hip-hop and street. But no one would make him dance ballet. Harry, like any boy his age, has come to terms that ballet was strictly for girls only.

While on the other hand, anyone who would look at Hermione would think that she's listening. Actually, her ears are. They would capture the words in her brain for later use and would allow the rest of her imagination to wallow in her fantasies such as books (of course) and one thing no one else but her family knows, ballet.

Being very health conscious, Mr. and Mrs. Granger thought that ballet would be good for Hermione, having learned that it helps make the muscles more flexible. So, when she turned three, she was introduced to the dance. Her mentor, Madame Pauline had been her teacher until she was seven, the age that she stopped taking regular classes because signs of her magical capabilities showed up. They had grown very close to each other, and they were both heartbroken when the Grangers said that she had to stop. It was only on the summer after her first year at Hogwarts that she'd been allowed to take classes again. Madame Pauline had described her as a natural in ballet and had even taken her and her family for a holiday in France to watch the performances of the Nutcracker and Swan Lake. No one knows that Hermione always had her special pair of silver ballet shoes in her trunk.

The Sorting was now over so Dumbledore stood up for a few announcements.

"Well," he began "I've a few announcements before you enjoy the awaited feast.

"To all first years, no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. I hope a few of our older students understand as well.

"Mr. Filch has kindly posted on his office door the list of banned items. He has also asked me to tell you that no magic is to be done in the halls.

"Oh, and before I forget, Hogwarts will be holding auditions for eliminations for Wand Dance. This year, the host country is Italy" excited whispers aroused. Dumbledore put his hand up and continued. "Auditions will begin on the 30th of September to the 28th of October. Final eliminations will be on the fifth of November and we'll determine who'll be going to Italy on the third of December, the contest proper.

"Anyone can enter as solo, duo or group. Professor Flitwick has the application forms. The committee also encourages Muggle entries.

"Well, I've taken too much time already. Tuck in." and the golden plates filled with scrumptious food.

"Ron, what's Wand Dance?" Harry asked while eating. Hermione seemed interested as well.

"The Wand Dance is the inter-school international dance competition." Ron answered "It happens every 30 years and this one's the first time they allowed Muggle dances. Mum told me that she tried to enter in her time, but my Aunt Rhonda was the one chosen. They were the only Weasleys who've joined."

"No, they certainly aren't," Ginny interjected.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, you mean Mum's told you something she hasn't told me? Or . . . NO WAY!!"

"Yes, my dear brother," Ginny said sarcastically "I'm entering."

"You?" Ron said, his eyes popping. And he doubled over the bench laughing while the girls nearest him stared incredulously.

"Wait, we're getting too far off," said Hermione "Why is it called Wand Dance?"

"A wizard's dance won't be considered graceful unless the spells he's doing are following his movements. That's what I've been practicing for a long time. Well, besides Quidditch." said Ginny.

"What?" Hermione said. "You don't have dances like ballet? Or figure skating?"

"Or even hip-hop and street?" Harry added.

"What're those, distant planets?" Ginny said with a laugh before taking some pumpkin juice. Ron finally stopped laughing.

"Trust me mate, no Muggle dance will win this thing." he said.

But he was about to be proven wrong.

* * *

This story moves a few years in the future. They're in fifth year in 2005.

Please, please,_ please_ review!!! Thanks so much :)


	2. Denial

I'm back! This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the previous one but still I hope you guys love it.

I own nothing except the storyline, which is inspired by Step Up.

Onward with the story!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Denial_

Harry immediately found his dreams haunted by images of himself dancing onstage while the audience gave him a standing ovation, clapping in time with his music. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he would see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson jeering at him.

This was also the first year he had decided to bring his entire CD collection. He also happened to have brought some Muggle clothing and even "borrowed" Dudley's portable player. Were those a sign? Of course he would absolutely love to dance. But in front of the Slytherins? Doing that, he would hurt his dignity (and pride0 so much that he might never face Malfoy again.

"Well somebody has to do it." He muttered to himself. From that night on, he would go down the common room at midnight and practice

***

"Some Gryffindor's taking that Wand Dance thing too seriously," said Seamus the next day. "How can we sleep with that noise blaring in our ears?"

"Actually, it sounded like Muggle music," said Dean "Probably some Muggle-born or half-blood in the lower year."

"Or the higher year," added Neville.

"Or someone in our year who's been quiet all morning." said Ron. All of them stared pointedly at Harry.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Come on mate! Admit it!" urged Ron.

"Admit what?"

"That you're trying out for Wand Dance."

"Me? Dance?" Harry sputtered. "No way. The way I dance would be similar to a walking duck." They all laughed. _I have to find a place somewhere else_, he thought.

That night, he took out his Invisibility Cloak and went to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy_. I need a place to practice dancing_ . . . he thought over and over. On the third time, he opened his eyes and saw a door appear on the once-empty wall. _The Room of Requirement_. It was a room fit for dancing. There were sockets here and there, a fridge with water and energy drinks, a mat for doing stunts and a decent shower. The room became Harry's midnight hideout.

***

Hermione on the other hand would wake up just to listen to the music.

_Oh, great_, she thought when one night she heard nothing. _Now I'm the only Gryffindor trying out . . . Will I?_ She added, catching what she was saying. _Well it won't hurt to try . . . would it? _

Every night since then, she would nip down the common room when her roommates were fast asleep. She would cast a perfect Disillusionment Charm on herself and head off to the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy to give the most obvious request: _I need a place to practice dancing._

Every night, Harry and Hermione went past each other without even noticing. This was proof of the Cloak's immense power and the Charm's utter perfection. In the middle of the night they would sneak back to their dormitories and wake up as if nothing at all happened.

But Hermione started to have problems waking up.

"Hermione, would you _please_ wake up?" Lavender begged, shaking her friend awake. "Breakfast's almost over."

"Just a few more minutes," she would reply groggily as she rolled over.

Lavender had just one more weapon. If this won't work, nothing else will "I hate to break it to you, but McGonagall's coming up now. Parvati called her to wake you up."

"What? Where?" Hermione sat bolt upright on her bed.

"I finally got you!" Lavender said, pulling her hand and nearly dragging her into the showers. "If you're not out in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in!" she warned. She slammed the door shut.

To prevent awkward situations like this, Hermione decided to go early to the Room of Requirement.

That night, about five minutes before midnight, she went down to the Room. She decided to pump up the volume to get a little bit more into her dancing.

Little did she know, Harry was already at the door when Hermione was just five minutes into her dance. Neither knew they'll see the other.

As Harry went inside, he didn't completely see who was in his studio, but he could clearly hear what music was playing. _Ballet?_ He thought. _Who the hell's playing ballet in my studio? _Harry inched towards the dance floor, finally seeing someone in black tights, silver ballet shoes and brown, curly hair pulled into a bun.

_"Hermione?"_

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this one. I'll update soon. Thanks to the few people who have reviewed. :)


	3. Working Together

I'm back! This one's a bit longer than the previous one but it's almost to the end *sniff*

I own nothing except the storyline, inspired by both Step Up and Honey.

Carry on...

* * *

_Chapter 3: Working Together_

"What're you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Harry asked back.

"Well . . . um . . . I. . ."

"Save it, Hermione," said Harry "I know you're dancing ballet already."

"Well, what _are_ you doing here?" said Hermione "The Room wouldn't have opened for you unless you said the exact same words." Harry was embarrassed. Secrets being revealed, the two remained silent.

"Look, I'm sorry," Harry apologized a bit later. "but if we're the only Gryffindors joining, we have to work together."

"I guess so," Hermione agreed. "What will we dance? And when will we start practicing?"

"We start practicing now," Harry declared.

"Ooh, good!" said Hermione clapping her hands together like an excited child. "What piece will we be doing? Swan Lake or Nutcracker or – "

"We're not dancing ballet." said Harry firmly "I'm not doing any of that twirly, tiptoey stuff."

"It's called a _pirouette_," Hermione informed him snappishly "and if we're not doing _twirly, tiptoey_ stuff, what are we going to dance?"

"We're dancing hip-hop." Harry answered simply.

"We are _so_ not dancing hip-hop!" protested Hermione.

"Oh, yes we are!"

"Oh, no we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"We will!"

"Not gonna happen!" Hermione replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Fine!" Harry finished. They glared at each other for a while before finally cooling down.

"One," Hermione began.

"Two," Harry continued.

"Three! I'm sorry!" they said together.

"If we can't agree on _what_ to dance, _how_ are we supposed to dance?" Hermione worried aloud.

"Hmm. . ." Harry thought for a while "Why not mix the dance?"

"What?" Hermione said "You teach me hip-hop? Nope, nada, no way, never, not gonna happen in a million years."

"Hermione," Harry said, pleading. "I'm actually sacrificing my sanity for Wand Dance."

Hermione thought deeply. "Oh all right," she finally said "let's start."

Night after night they would go to the Room of Requirement for Harry to teach Hermione hip-hop and vice versa. Still, they haven't found a remedy to their problem.

A week later, Harry figured it out.

"I finally found a solution," Harry said one night.

"How?"

"We're doing jazz." Harry said in finality.

"What the heck's jazz?" Hermione asked quite irritably.

"Just what we've been looking for. An infusion of hip-hop and ballet." Harry answered putting a disc in the player. Hermione listened intently to the music. Harry was right, it did sound a bit ballet and a bit hip-hop. "I've got to teach it to you if we're still entering

In three nights, Hermione finally learned the dance. Harry was very pleased.

"Now that you know it, we'll remix a bit more hip-hop with the jazz." Harry said. He took out the two CDs along with his wand, thinking of the spell that would put them right. "Um . . . Hermione, you know the spell to this, do you?"

She laughed. "Of course, I do."

After their CD was fixed, Harry played it so that they could lay out their dance.

"The dancing is about to begin." He smiled.

The pair got into dancing so much that they would practice their footwork under the table in the Great Hall. As the date grew closer and closer, they got better and better.

On the morning of the last day of September, Hermione got up energetically, even after an extra two hours practice from last night. She hummed the music in the shower and swayed her head to the melody, fully confident of the audition about to take place in the afternoon.

Unfortunately, all the confidence wore off in time for the audition.

"Oh, Harry, I don't think I can do it." Hermione moaned, wringing her hands and pacing around the corridor. They were in front of the line waiting for the latest participants to come out. There were very few Gryffindors and Slytherins auditioning. Malfoy was one of them.

"So, I was right, Potter, wasn't I?" he said. "You _were _training for the ballet."

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"Ooh, somebody got up from the wrong side of bed this morning," he replied. Then he turned to Hermione. "I see the Mudblood's with you."What're you gonna do? Show off some dances as filthy as her blood?"

"Say that again and your precious blood will be stripped from you." He said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched tightly. If looks could kill, Malfoy could've dug his own grave. They glared at each other for a long time.

"Next," Professor Flitwick called. Hermione pulled Harry, but he wasn't taking his eyes off Malfoy.

"Well, surprise, surprise," said Professor Dumbledore as they entered the room. He was among the panel of judges along with the Heads of House. "I didn't know you dance, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." _Neither did we_, Harry thought.

"I believe we must get on," Professor McGonagall urged. "I predict you'll be doing a Muggle dance?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied. "We'll be doing a remix of jazz and hip-hop." He could see that they couldn't understand.

"Very well, you may begin." Harry played the CD and the pair stole the dancefloor.

They executed the steps so perfectly and smoothly that everyone was enjoying. Even Professor Snape was tapping his shoes.

After the presentation, all but Snape clapped vigorously.

"Bravo! Bravo!" cheered Professor Flitwick, giving them a standing ovation on his seat.

"I'm speechless," said Professor Dumbledore. "Simply blown away. All I've got say is that, so far, you've got the best moves.

A week later, the list of the top twelve finalists were listed on every notice board, ranked highest to lowest. Three groups from each House were chosen for the final eliminations and in the end, one per House will compete against each other to see who'll be setting off to Italy in summer.

"We got in! We got in!" Hermione squealed seeing her and Harry's names on the list.

"That's not all," Harry said. "We're on the top spot and Malfoy barely made it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you joined." said an outraged Ron, staring at the list.

"That makes two of us." added Ginny, her arms folded on her chest. She, too, made it to the final eliminations.

"So it was _you_ making noise at night!" Dean said, finally figuring it out.

"Uh-huh," Harry confessed.

"Well, whatever happens we're with you, mate!" Neville encouraged, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. All of them aroused with cheer. Ginny, feeling left out, slumped on the chair farthest from them.

"What am I, chopped liver?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Haha! I am so evil with Ginny here...Hope you like it I'll update super soon..

Thanks for reading and please tell me if you like or hate it. It means so much :)


	4. Final Judgement

This is it!!!! It's the end *sniff* of my *sniff* first finished fic! I won't say anything more...

The storyline is owned by me (inspired by Step Up and Honey), the song is owned by Yolanda Adams (artist); D. Durhams, Fred Jerkins III, etc. (composers); and the creators of Honey, and of course, what's left is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Trivia: I actually have dance steps for this song :)

On to the final chapter....

_

* * *

  
Chapter 4: Final Judgement_

All of the Gryffindors in Harry's year gave them full support. Ron volunteered himself as their manager; Dean, Seamus and Neville were their personal bodyguards _and_ cheering squad; Lavender consented to be their designer (although Harry preferred the real Muggle styles); and the rest would say things like "Good luck, Harry!" or "Wish you the best, Hermione!" or "With you two in the contest, the Slytherins don't stand a chance!" whenever they passed by in the common room or the corridors.

Harry was injecting more hip-hop into the dance, but to make it fair, he had let Hermione create steps derived from ballet. Without knowing it, they were doing two dances at a time or else, switching.

Eventually, the day of Final Eliminations came. They were performing in front of a bigger audience which included all the teachers, the ghosts (except Peeves) and a cheer team per house. Of course, Gryffindor's included the whole of Harry and Hermione's batch, along with a few from Ginny's and from the sixth years.

"We are using this special auditorium just for the final eliminations," said Professor Dumbledore when everyone had settled down. "The Grand Finals shall be held in the Quidditch Pitch.

"The arrangement of the list will be followed as the order of presentation." Hermione gave a small squeak. "We will be starting from the bottom. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, if you please." Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus snorted.

The program went on without much speed as a snail. Harry's hands were sore from clapping. Until finally . . .

"Thank you, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said after a round of applause. "And for the final performance, our current number one, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

"This is it," Harry said to himself through the deafening cheers of his fellow Gryffindors. He and Hermione went up the stage and got ready as the music began playing.

Of course, their dance was honed to perfection and not a single mistake did they make. Some people (including all the Gryffindors) clapped in time to the music. When they had taken their bow, everyone but the Slytherins cheered, clapped and gave them a standing ovation.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" said Professor Dumbledore. "Now if you please take your seats. The Final Four contenders are to be announced in a few moments."

_They're announcing the finalists now?_ Harry thought, surprised. The crowd was silent as the judges made their decision. No one could hear a thing besides the nervous heartbeats of the contestants.

Finally, Professor McGonagall parted from the group of teachers.

"Only one group will be chosen per house." She said. "The arrangement of groups will be according to your ranks.

"Number four: Slytherin, with a score of eighty-nine point seven . . . Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson." All the Slytherins arose from their seats and clapped. Malfoy threw a victorious smirk at Harry.

"Number three: Hufflepuff, with a score of ninety-one point ninety-seven . . . Mr. Macmillan and Miss Abbott." Harry clapped along with the others.

"Number two: Ravenclaw," Harry and the others cheered. Gryffindor was once again on top. "with a score of ninety-four point forty-three . . . Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood.

"Finally, number one: Gryffindor. With a landslide score of ninety-eight point ninety-nine percent . . ." Professor McGonagall was too glad to keep the crowd waiting ("Why not make it ninety-nine then, eh?" Fred said). "Our only . . ." (the sixth-years grumbled, their bet was out of the race.) "Muggle entry, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger!" All the Gryffindors stood up cheering and whistling while Harry and Hermione hugged. Their trouble was worth it.

"Now, that's settled," Professor Dumbledore said after the Gryffindors finally calmed down. "We shall see each other again on the third of December. You may go back to your common rooms to celebrate."

Outside the auditorium, the Gryffindors broke into chant. "Potter!" _clap, clap_ "Granger!" _clap, clap_. The chant continued up to the Gryffindor Tower. No one dared stop them, not even Filch or Peeves. Even the Fat Lady joined in.

The euphoria from achieving a second shot on top spot lasted for about a week. After that, Harry and Hermione were troubled by what they should dance, having thought every possible variation they could think of.

"Why not try Wizard dance?" Ron suggested one day in the Room (He was now allowed inside. After all, he _was_ their manager).

"We can't," Harry replied. "Muggle dance is our trademark. It's why people like watching us."

"We've got to think of something fast." Hermione said. "The Finals is only three weeks away."

"That's what we're working on." Harry answered. "We need something different . . . different _and_ easy."

Then, as quick as lightning, an idea popped into Hermione's head. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?"

Next day at breakfast, Hedwig brought a parcel for Hermione.

"It's something for the dance," Hermione said answering Harry's look.

"Catchy tune," Ron commented after Hermione played the disc.

"It's from a movie I watched," she said. "I asked Mum to look for it and send it to me."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, astounded. They listened to the CD before doing the steps. In a matter of days, they were prepared.

Footsteps pounded around Hogwarts after the last school bell rang. The students were off to drop their bags and books in their dormitory before heading to the Quidditch pitch for the Hogwarts Grand Finals of Wand Dance. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the other members of Team Gryffindor were shunted in the Room of Requirement, polishing off the dance. When the music ended, everyone clapped.

"I think we're ready," said Hermione, positively beaming.

"Yes, you are!" Ginny cheered. The disappointment had already washed off her.

"We've got to go back to the dormitory to get the stuff." Ron said.

"Yeah, and so we'll get good seats," Dean added all of them huddled together.

"Team Gryffindor!" they cheered. Harry and Hermione were left alone in the room to change. Somehow the place sprouted two nice dressing rooms.

The grounds were flooded with students who were all heading to the Quidditch Pitch, which was simply a dome-shaped auditorium. The two made for the back, where the contestants were supposed to enter. Unluckily, upon entering, they first encountered Malfoy.

"Ready to wow us, Potter?" Malfoy said.

"More than you can ever imagine," he replied.

"Well, hope no one barfs while you're on the stage performing." Malfoy remarked.

"Hope no one dies in the earthquake you'll cause when _you_ start performing." Harry said back.

"Welcome, welcome all!" Dumbledore's booming voice began. "Professors, students, ghosts and guests, welcome to the Hogwarts Wand Dance Grand Finals! May I present to you, the contestants!

"Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson!" The two strutted on the stage as a clad of green-clad supporters cheered.

"Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott!" Ernie and Hannah stepped up onto the stage smiling nervously.

"Ravenclaw, our only girl duo entry, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood!" Cho and Luna gave a bow onstage while the Ravenclaws cheered them on.

"And last, but of course never least, Gryffindor, our only Muggle dance Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" The vivid crowd of scarlet-clad supporters were cheering madly. Harry could hear them chanting ("Potter!" clap, clap Granger! Clap, clap) while most of the girls were shrieking while holding up a banner which said "GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!" in flashing letters (by Dean, Harry suspected). The boys were standing up, a letter painted on each of their bodies which spelled out "HJP-HJG, PROUDLY GRYFFINDOR!" They had painted their faces half-red and half-gold. When Harry and Hermione bowed, their supporters cheered even more.

"In the panel of judges," Dumbledore said after the Gryffindors were quiet again. "are Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house; Professor Filius Flitwick, of Ravenclaw; Professor Pomona Spout, of Hufflepuff; Professor Severus Snape of Slytherin; yours truly, Headmaster of Hogwarts School; and Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic.

"And now," he began. "let the games begin!"

The contest went neck and neck, Hermione's palms were getting sweatier and the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up.

"Our final contestants, of Gryffindor, Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Granger!" Professor Dumbledore finally said. The two held hands as they walked on the stage. This was the moment. _Their_ moment.

_**I Believe**_

_They said you wouldn't make it so far, uh-uh_

_And ever since they said it it's been hard_

_Well, never mind the night'cha had to cry_

'_Coz you had never let it go inside_

_You worked real hard and you know exactly what you want and need_

_So believe_

_And you can never give up_

_You can reach your goals_

_Just talk to your soul and say_

_I believe I can_

_I believe I will_

_I believe I know my dreams are real_

_I believe I'll stand_

_I believe I'll dance_

_I believe I'll grow real soon and_

_That is what I do believe_

_Your goals are just a thing in your soul, uh-huh_

_And you know that your moves will let them show_

_You keep creating pictures in your mind_

_So just believe they will come true in time_

_It will be fine_

_Leave all of your cares and stress behind_

_Just let it go _

_Let the music flow inside_

_Forget all your pain_

_And just start to believe_

_I believe I can_

_I believe I will_

_I believe I know my dreams are real_

_I believe I'll stand_

_I believe I'll dance_

_I believe I'll grow real soon and_

_That is what I do believe_

During the rap break, Hermione was totally having fun. She completely forgot that she hated hip-hop. Another thing, Harry's dream came true. People were standing up and clapping in time to his music. It came perfectly true, except there was no jeering Malfoy.

And he wasn't alone.

_Never__ mind what people say_

_Hold your head high and turn away_

_With all my hopes and dreams_

_I will believe!_

_Even though it seems it's not for me_

_I won't give up, I'll keep it up_

_Looking to the sky_

_I will achieve all my needs_

_I will always believe, oh, oh, oh!_

_I believe I can_

_I believe I will_

_I believe I know my dreams are real_

_I believe I'll stand_

_I believe I'll dance (I gotta dance!)_

_I believe I'll grow real soon and (watch me, watch me, yeah, yeah!)_

_That is what I do believe_

_I believe I can_

_I believe I will_

_I believe I know my dreams are real_

_I believe I'll stand_

_I believe I'll dance_

_I believe I'll grow real soon and_

_That is what I do believe (I do believe)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

With that great finish, the audience went mad! Even the contestants (except, of course, Malfoy and Parkinson) were cheering. Professor Sprout had tears in her eyes and Professor Flitwick almost toppled over his seat calling out "Bravo! Brava!" over and over again.

After that, silent moments passed. The judges were deliberating. Everyone's hearts were pounding nervously.

"And now . . . our winner by unanimous decision . . ." Professor Dumbledore began slowly. "With a score of a hundred and twelve percent . . ." the crowd burst with huge gasps and a handful of "What?"s. " . . . is . . ." Hermione kept her eyes closed and her hands firmly holding Harry's, preparing for the worst . . . but hopefully, the best. "is . . . Gryffindor! Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jean Granger!" the Gryffindor side erupted with cheer. Most of the girls were crying as Team Gryffindor hugged each other.

"We did it!" Hermione screamed. "We actually did it!" Then, she and Harry hugged each other tightly. Hermione's face was all wet and her mascara was running since she was crying so much. Harry handed her a tissue.

"Encore! Encore!" the people were screaming as Dumbledore handed them an enormous trophy and a gold medal each. Hermione kept on crying. He played their music again and the two danced like they've never danced before as the audience joined in their jive.

* * *

That's it! It's done!

As you've noticed, I hadn't put "the end" on it...

I'm already working on the sequel and I've finished up to the 2nd chapter (yay!!)

Here's a teeny-tiny sneak peek...

Harry awoke as a flash of sunlight blinded his eyes. They were still half-closed, but he fluttered them open as it got accustomed to the light. A blurry shape was holding out was seemed to be his glasses.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione said after he put on his glasses. She was sitting at the foot of his bed. "I wanted to give your present personally." She added, handing Harry a neatly wrapped gift.

"Wait," Harry said. He reached under his bed and pulled out a slightly dusty wrapped box. They exchanged gifts and decided that the best time to open them was now.

"One, two, three!" they said together. There were sounds of ripping paper until finally Hermione gasped. Harry had given her a new pair of black ballet shoes.

"Something tells me you don't want to use those silver shoes as much as possible." He explained. "So, I got you new ones."

"They're beautiful," Hermione said. "You guessed right. I didn't want to wear them because they might get ruined. Those were a gift from my dance instructor."

"So, do you like them?" Harry asked.

"I do!" she replied. "Very much. Thanks. It's just that I can't wear these, too. For the same reason, you know."

"Oh well."

"So, do you like mine?

"Y-yeah," Harry said untruthfully. "It's a nice . . . box."

"Open it," Hermione said, laughing.

Crap! i got a bit carried away with the sneak peek...you'll find out soon enough what's inside the box. I have to encode the story so it might take a bit longer.

Thanks soooooo much for reading my first fic and supporting it!

See you at the sequel!

:)


End file.
